Prisoner
by MissMurderer7834
Summary: There's a secret that Valentine kept. He kept a little girl. A dark version of Jace. Celine didn't just have Jace; she had Evangeline as his complete opposite, a dark twin. And now she's loose, and wants him dead. What will the MI group do? Read it!
1. Dirty Little Secret

**This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it!**

**The characters in this story (besides Evangeline) do not belong to me as they are the genius of Cassandra Clare, but this storyline _does_ belong to me.**

1

Jace. The reason I'm locked down here. The person I'd learned to hate over the years. Jace Herondale. He was the perfect one, the one Valentine loved. He never even gave me a second look. Jace would pay for what happened to me. I had never met him, but I hated him with all my heart. A whip met my skin as I thought about ways to get my revenge. Someone pulled my hair, causing me to look up at him. The real Jonathan. The one that was related to the angel girl, Clarissa. I had heard many things from the voices outside my cell. Jonathan slightly smiled at me.

"Valentine is dead." I looked at him, confused. There was a knife in his back.

"Shouldn't you be?" I asked with a smirk. He pulled my hair harder. If my hands weren't tied behind my back, I would have choked him right about then. But he loved it even more when I tried to fight back, the bastard.

Jon was the one person who I knew well enough to know what he was thinking, as he was one of the only people I knew. A few of the other people included guards and Valentine, and some of Valentine's experiments. I was one of them myself. Jace got the sugarcoated lies. He got to believe that his daddy was the best man in the whole entire universe. He got birthday presents and smiles and hugs. And what did I get for my birthdays? Here's a list of what I remember.

9th: They took so much blood from me that I was unconcious for days.

10th: I got my skin tested. They just cut chunks of flesh from my body and tested it.

11th: My skull was cut open. While I was still concious.

12th: I was left alone for days without water or food, they wanted to see how long I would survive.

13th: They put me through a battery of needles, all having demon blood in them. I still had the scars.

14th: I was made to run a burning track over and over again without water.

15th: Valentine just left me and Jon to go spend the day with Jace. Trust me, being in a room alone with Jon made me wish it was my 11th birthday.

16th: They tried to see how far my joints could go. My shoulder was severly dislocated after that.

17th: They had been oddly nice to me that year, not doing any experiments. Maybe they were too busy prepping for the big war.

"I'm in power now. His empire is now mine. And I _will_ bring his ideas to life. The Clave will be mine." I smiled.

"And you chose to disturb my peace and tell me this _why_?" He was silent, his grip on my hair becoming stronger. I felt the pull on my scalp, like little pins. "Because you _need_ me to complete you little plan, right?" His eyes narrowed on me.

"I'm dead to the world, you never existed to the world, it's a perfect plan. I don't _need_ you, but you will make it much easier." I could see how much it hurt him to admit that he wanted something that he couldn't have. He knew very well that I would never join him. But I just laughed.

"Your expression is prize enough for all these years." He was taken aback. "If I join you, what's in it for me?" He let go of my hair, sitting down in front of me. I was on my knees, my hands chained to the wall behind me.

"You'll be free. You'll have to use your abilities." He waited to say the last thing. I wasn't looking at him. "And I'll let you personally kill Jace Herondale." This caused my head to snap up so fast it hurt.

"You'll _what_?" He smiled.

"You heard me. When I finish off Clary, Jace is all yours. You can kill him, let him live and torture him for life, cut off his limbs. Anything you desire, Evangeline." This caused me to really think. Was my revenge worth it? "This is our only chance to get back at them, and I for one don't want it to slip through my fingers." I thought about it for a second.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He took out a key and put it in my long fingers. I was surprised. He'd just given me my key to freedom. I unlocked the cuffs and rubbed my wrists. They ached so much. I looked at him, wondering whether I should trust him or not. My hand went around his throat, pinning him to the ground. I was over him, my knees on either side of his torso. My eyes searched his for an answer. "Either you're the stupidest man I've ever met, or you're the bravest." He lightly smiled.

"If I trust you enough to know you won't kill me, then you should trust me." My hand tightened.

"You don't know I won't kill you, Jon. I could kill you right now and be done with you." He smiled a little more.

"I know. I trust you. So trust me." This caused my grip to loosen slightly. He took advantage of that and turned the tabled, pinning me to the ground by putting a hand on my shoulder. My hair was spread out behind me on the ground. I was just a bit shorter than Jon. His black eyes and light blonde hair somehow appealed to me. I actually found him very attractive, though his other qualities cancelled that out tenfold.

He crushed his lips to mine, his free hand on the back of my neck. Kissing him was actually very good. It's like that feeling you get when you taste chocolate after a long time. He had his own kind of flavor, though, and I hated to say it, but I was slightly addicted. As soon as his lips released mine, I turned my head so he couldn't reach them. His lips, instead, caressed my neck, eliciting a slight moan from me.

"You sick bastard," I said, trying to sound menacing, but the loss of my breath made that hard. I was keeping my head turned in a painful position. He just chuckled.

"You know just how much I want you, Angie, and you know how much stronger I am, so it was your funeral when you decided to attack me." I heard someone clear their throat and sound a little awkward. Both me and Jon looked to see who it was. Just a guard. "What do you want?" Jon asked, getting off of me. I thanked the lord that the guard came around. The guard looked at me.

"There's someone here. For you." I smiled, getting up and walking past the guard, my finger tracing his jaw line as I walked. I could be _very_ persuasive when I wanted to be.

Jon followed me, staying just a few feet behind me. As soon as I entered the other room, I started thinking of ways to get out. I didn't want to see the person in there. Of course, she was a ghost, but I still didn't want to see her. Her blonde hair was scattered in curls around her face, much like my own. She had a beautifully shaped face, and a small frame. My frame was stronger than hers, more fierce.

"Celine," I said, that one word so poisonous that Jon took a step back. She smiled at me.

"What, I don't get a proper hello from my own daughter?"


	2. Mother Dearest

**Okay, so I'll explain a little. See, this story takes place right after COG, when Jace stabs Jonathan/Sebastian in the back and 'kills' him. This is why they never find the body. He's still alive (gasp). I guess you'll find out more if you read…**

2

I rolled my eyes. She was _not _my mother. Ever. She didn't deserve to be called a mother. She deserved to be called a traitor. Jon looked like he wanted to run out of the room right about now.

"If you think you can come here and try to talk to me, you can go to hell." I then smiled. "It is where you normally reside, right? I'm sure you've got a lovely vacation house in the Elysian Fields by now." She frowned, her lips becoming a thin line.

"Evangeline, don't talk to me that way." This caused me to laugh.

"Me? Talking to _you_? You deserve everything you get, mother!" Jon touched my shoulder, and I turned around, my eyes flaming with anger. "What?" He shrunk back to where he had been, right next to the door. I turned back to my 'mother'.

"Evangeline, I understand if you're angry with me, but don't be…" You know how they say when you get angry, your brain cells pop? Well right now, I had probably lost more than half my brain.

"_What? _You have the gall to tell me you _understand_? You don't know the hell I've been through! And what have you been doing in the meantime? You've been dead! You stupid bitch! Why would you kill yourself knowing you were carrying twins?" She looked at me angrily.

"I didn't know I had twins, Evangeline! I thought it was just Jonathan! You don't know what you're…" I cut her off abruptly.

"_YOU DIDN'T KNOW?_" Both Jon and Celine jumped when I screamed this. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you didn't know! I know you knew! You knew very well that you had twins! You knew what Valentine was going to do to us! You knew he was going to test us!" She came up to me and took me by the shoulders, her thin, ghostly frame seeming stronger now.

"Why the hell do you think I killed myself?" This made me silent. Her expression softened. "Why do you think I tried to kill you both with me? I wouldn't have been able to live if you two were being experimented on. I didn't think Valentine would find me. But he did. I didn't even know Stephen was dead, but they put that off as an explanation, not wanting to blame Valentine. He saved you both, but only let one live truly. And I am so sorry that it wasn't you. You were never meant to live like this. You weren't meant to live at all." I was dumbstruck by now, surprised.

She looked at Jon with a poisonous glare. "And you," Celine said, "I'm a ghost. I know exactly what you want with Evangeline. And I'll tell you this once," she said, her voice more poisonous than I thought possible for this small woman. "If she ends up like Jocelyn Fairchild, I will personally come back to life just to bring you back to hell with me." Jon raised both his eyebrows.

"And how do you plan to do that?" His eyes were lined with arrogance, a playing smile at his lips. Celine's lips curled just a little, she was about ready to pounce at him and murder him. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, mom, he's just an ass by default." He lightly chuckled at that answer, but Celine calmed a little.

"Be careful," she said, still looking at Jon. "I can see Valentine in him." Jon gave a smirk, as if to say 'I'm alive, you're not'. Celine looked at me again. "I wanted two sons. I wanted two sons so that if Valentine got to the both of you, both of you would be able to withstand his experiments." I smiled lightly.

"I'm strong enough, and I've made it this far. I'm going to get my revenge." She raised an eyebrow. I stopped smiling.

"And what might that be?" I let my curly blonde bangs cover my eyes.

"Kill Jace." Celine didn't seem bothered at all.

"Of course you'd want that. He seems like the enemy to you…" her voice trailed off. "But he _is_ the enemy," she said, looking up at me. "If I knew I would have a daughter, I would have wanted you to go with Valentine rather than Jace. So go ahead and get your revenge." I was surprised at her reaction to me wanting revenge.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "You'd let me do that?" Celine smiled a little darkly.

"Of course. I mean, you've been tortured, and he hasn't had a hair on his head touched." I smiled a little.

"Then this will be fun." Her figure started to shimmer. She was disappearing, and taking the only mother I knew with her. I reached out to touch her, but my hand went straight through her.

"Goodbye, dear," she said, and with one last sparkle, she exploded into many sparkling particles, all disappearing before they hit the ground. I didn't want to move from that spot. I wanted to be with Celine for just a little more time. Jon stood behind me. I turned around, surprised at how much taller he was. About five inches taller. When had that happened? He took me by the arm and led me somewhere with brute like force.

"Yep," I said sarcastically, "it feels _so_ good to be free." He made a sound that I didn't recognize, but it was angry. He led me to a room that was all white. White bed, white dresser, white clothing, white wood. I smiled a little.

"This will do. I wonder what your room looks like." He laughed, turning around.

"You really want to find out?" He asked, inching closer. I walked away, almost making him fall forwards. I wanted to find out what was going on in the outside world.

"It's a pity the Clave doesn't have a current newspaper. I'd die to see that." He leaned against the wall, then gasped and held his shoulder. He still had the knife in is back, I realized. I ran to him and looked at it. It was deep, should have been protruding out of his chest. I pulled it with one hard yank out of his body. There was no blood. I had almost forgotten; he was half demon. I touched the wound and he made an almost hissing sound. He wasn't so tense anymore.

"Thanks," he said. I put the knife down on the table, and the white was stained with a few drops of red. I smiled just a little.

"Color looks better." I turned and faced him. "Of course, with the way I usually end up, this place will be covered in red before a week." He lightly smiled, still in pain from the knife.

"Valentine was killed by the angel, Angie," he told me. It didn't surprise me. "And Jace was brought back to life." This angered me.

"By who?" I asked. He sighed.

"Clary. The angel gave her a boon, and she asked for…"

"She just made my day," I said with a smile. "She could have asked for anything else in the damn world, but she asked for her true love," I said sweetly. "Jace." His name was filled with hate. "This makes it even better. I'll get a chance to kill him. _Again_." Jon smiled a little. I suddenly came back to reality. "Maybe I've been spending too much time with you," I said as an excuse for my dark humor. He laughed at this. I picked a nice dress from the closet, shoved Jon out of the room, and started to change. I'd deceive everybody, make them think I was good. And then I'd end them all.


	3. Change of Heart

**I do not own any characters (besides Evangeline)...**

**Please comment! I want to know what people think of this! I really hope you guys like it... I know it's a bit farfetched though :)**

**Enough chitchat... READ!**

3

I saw the large gothic church in front of me. People were looking at me with confusion, wondering why a girl would walk down a street wearing a long, angel like white gown. Hey, I am part angel. The Institute. I'd heard about it from Valentine. He told me to hate the place. Now, I was going to live there. I tapped on the door, hoping somebody besides Jace would open it. My hair was back to its glossy blonde, my bangs hanging over my eyes, covering them. The usual. I hadn't washed it in forever. And the door opened. I gasped. The boy looked like a copy of me, blonde hair, light skin, rune scars and all. He seemed just as surprised. And then I knew why Valentine never let us meet. I felt a strong bond to him almost immediately, like I never wanted anything to hurt him. And I pretty much jumped at him in a hug.

"Jace," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't think I was totally insane. He was still in a state of shock. And then I heard a gasp from down the hallway. I let go of Jace and looked down the hallway. A tall, dark haired beauty was practically running in her heels down the hallway.

"Who are you?" She demanded. I half smiled.

"I'm Evangeline. Evangeline Herondale." And she was dumbstruck. Jace was even more dumbstruck, if that was even possible.

"So… so you're his sister?" The fragile little redhead asked me. I nodded lightly.

"His twin." Jace hadn't spoken since the door. He just looked at me, confused.

"That's not possible," a woman who looked exactly like the dark haired girl said. I smiled a little.

"Or is it, Maryse?" She was shocked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked me.

"While Jace lived as Jonathan Wayland, I got the worse end. I was experimented on by Valentine. With Valentine dead, I had a chance to escape from that hell." I looked at Jace. "I wanted to find you. I wanted to see if you were alright." He just blinked, still confused. I looked back at Maryse. "I know who you are because Jon would talk to me when Valentine was away. He would tell me about the Clave and the Circle and the Lightwoods and Penhallows and Morgensterns and Herondales. I know every family there is to know. I know the Inquisitor, my grandmother, is dead. I know my father was killed in war. I know my mother killed herself. I know that you're also part angel," I said to Clary. She was surprised by this, but not much. "I know that Max is dead. And I am truly sorry for that, since it was my brother who did so." Their heads all snapped up to look at me. I lightly laughed. "Sorry, I call Jon my brother. He's the closest I've ever had to one." I smiled at Jace. "But now I've found my true brother." They still didn't understand. I felt Jon's voice in my head.

"_He's all yours. You can do whatever you desire."_ It threatened my sanity. I could never hurt Jace, even if I tried to, now that I had met him. But if I told that to Jon, he'd try to kill Jace. I couldn't tell Jace and Clary that Jon was still alive, though. They would think I was lying.

"You're really my sister," Jace finally said. All eyes shifted to him. "You're really my twin." I smiled just a little.

"Yeah." I couldn't think of a better response, though. Everybody now looked at me. The dark haired boy shook his head.

"It's scary how much you two look alike," he said. I assumed he was Alec Lightwood. I'd heard of the Lightwoods many times before. Valentine had called them vermin. I looked at Jace, who was looking at me.

"Yeah," we both said at the same time. Maryse smiled just a little. Enough to cover up her shock.

"Well you're welcome to stay here," she offered. I shook my head.

"No, that's fine, I have a place to stay." I thought of how much better it would be to stay here rather than that hellish dungeon I was used to calling 'home,' but it would be better for me to stay there for now. I shouldn't get Jon angry with me. God knows that when Jon is angry… well let's just say, his inner demon breaks free. It's much worse than his outer demon. I smiled just a little. "I should actually be going. My, um, host will be worried." I didn't know what to call Jon, so I settled for host. When I stood up, Jace did, too.

"Wait," he said. His blonde curls were much shorter than mine (of course), but still as tangled and messily beautiful as they hung from his head. Golden eyes as bright as mine, maybe brighter. Mine had been tainted with years of torture. "There's so much I want to ask you, so many questions… aren't you the least bit curious?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Curiosity is a bad thing for me to have, as it always ended in a bloodbath." He walked me to the door, still talking.

"I don't know why, but I just don't want you to leave. I'm afraid you'll get hurt." I was curious to know why we had such a strong connection.

"I feel the same, but I know you will be safe if you stay here." He crossed his arms.

"Then where are you going?" I smiled enough to lie to him.

"With a friend. A good friend I trust." I hugged him, and he put his arms tightly around me. As soon as I opened the door, I turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jace," I said. I wanted to come back and talk to him tomorrow. As soon as the door closed, I looked around and waited until there was no one in sight. I went into an alley. With one motion of my hand, the bricks on the wall started to morph into a spinning circle. Angels have special abilities. I wondered what Jace's were. I stepped into the portal, watching it close as I entered. It would take me back to Valentine's castle. He had hidden a castle, hidden me in the castle. I knew my way around the underground of the castle, but not the top. I reached and jumped out from the portal, which was seven feet above the ground. I landed gracefully, as usual, and went to the door. When I opened the door, Jon was standing there with a half eaten apple. Odd. He didn't like apples.

"Where were you?" He asked, still examining the apple. I smiled.

"Why is it your concern?" I retorted. Now he looked up.

"What if something were to happen to you? Then my plans would go much worse and I'd feel… guilty." That was new. Usually, he felt nothing. He killed many, enough to erase the feeling guilt from his body. Yet here he was, saying he would feel guilty. I didn't understand it. I walked in, unsure where I was going, but still walking.

"I was just doing some research." He threw his apple away, crossing his arms.

"Research on what?" I shrugged.

"Nothing." He tensed slightly.

"On _what_?" He asked again. I turned around, pinning him to a wall. Whenever our eyes met, it had an odd effect. Like a strong connection, but with many warnings. It may have had something to do with the angel/demon thing.

"It's nothing," I whispered, letting my lips meet his.

This is my logic here. Boys = hormones. Angel = lust. Demon = want. So if I can stop his questions, then I should. I don't want him to touch Jace.

His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer. Damn, he _was_ stronger. The one thing I knew about demons was that when they wanted something, they would fight for it till the end. Right now, I could tell just how much Jon _wanted_ me. Now love is a totally different thing. Demons are unable to love. Even if Jon's human half is what felt for me, his demon half would overpower it with want. I felt nothing really for him anyways, so it wasn't like I would die.

I let go of Jon and looked into his eyes again, getting the same cautious feeling.

"It's nothing. Just trust me." He was quiet. I left him speechless, frozen. Now all I needed to do was find my room. I felt the burn of the persuasion rune still on my palm. I felt Valentine's voice in my head.

"_You are so much more than Jonathan will ever be, Evangeline. You are a beautiful creature, and stronger than Jonathan or your brother. One day, you will be under my control."_

The voice was almost overpowering. I had to forget all about Valentine. He was dead now. I had to concentrate on the positive.

I would see Jace tomorrow.


	4. Distrust

4

Jace Point of View (JPOV)

They all talked about her. They didn't trust her. But I felt the connection. She had to be. She couldn't be lying.

"She's lying," Isabelle said flat out. "There is no way Jace has a sister."

"Izzy," I said angrily, "are you telling me that the connection was just a trick?" She smiled.

"Precisely. She's lying." Maryse nodded.

"I agree with Isabelle. It's just not possible. Celine died bearing only one child, which Valentine," I could see Clary's face twist at the mention of her father's name. Maryse did too. "I mean, when Jace was saved. There is no _possible_ way there were two. And where would Valentine have hid her?"

"I have to disagree," Alec said. Thank you, Alec. "She looks too much like Jace. I mean, the blonde curls, the small nose, the hidden attitude." I smirked at Alec.

"Was that really necessary?" He smiled at me just a little.

"No, but it's very true. She's too much like you."

"It's a glamour, then," Magnus said. Alec was dumbstruck. Magnus looked at Alec sympathetically. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to agree with your mother and sister on this one. It's just too uncanny." God, why couldn't they just believe me? What I felt wasn't a glamour!

"Let's take a vote then." No. They would outvote me. "If the majority doesn't trust her, we will trap her tomorrow and question her," Clary said. No. No! Even though those words had come out of my true love's mouth, I wouldn't hesitate to fight her if she tried to hurt Evangeline. "If the majority trusts her, we won't trap her, but will still question her. How about that?" Everybody nodded slowly. "Okay, who doesn't trust her?" Clary raised her hand. Isabelle was fast after that. Maryse was next. Magnus after her. Robert very slowly, but he still raised his hand. Jocelyn and Luke didn't move. "And those who do?" I raised my hand very quickly. Alec was after me, and Jocelyn and Luke after that. I sent them a smile, which was returned to me by Jocelyn. _Thank you_.

"We've outvoted you," Izzy said. "We trap and question." I was grinding my teeth at that moment.

"You won't touch her." I replied, my voice venomous. They knew I was set on this now. Alec put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"Jace, nobody will hurt her. Nothing will happen to her." I wasn't convinced at all. If nobody was going to hurt her, then why were they all looking at me pitifully? I felt a light burn on my back, and then the whole world started to go blurry. Izzy sighed.

"When it's over, we'll wake you. It's too dangerous for you to be around her. She might have a hold on your mind that will overpower the hold to us." I cursed Izzy quietly before my whole world suddenly disappeared. Damn them all.

Evangeline's Point of View (EPOV)

I woke up in the morning, the sun on my face. It had been so long since I had seen the sun in the morning. I jumped out of the bed, looking for something in the closet. I needed to see Jace again. I needed to feel that connection, needed to know he was safe. He needed to know _I _was safe. I took off the top I had gone to sleep once I found something else. I heard a whistle from the door. I didn't bother turning around. It's not like Jon had never seen a bra before. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know, staring at half naked people is the first step to becoming a rapist." I could almost feel him smirk.

"There's only one person I'd look at," he retorted. I couldn't help but smile, slipping into another white dress.

"There aren't any jeans in here," I told him, turning around. I was surprised by how close he was; so close that when I turned around, I was pressed against him. He had my wrist in his hand in an iron grip, as always.

"This was all my mother's stuff." Jocelyn? My bangs were thin over my eyes. I gracefully slid away from Jon, towards the door. Suddenly, his hand was in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get some more research." He looked at me suspiciously.

"I'll go with you," he said. No friggin' way. That was all I needed.

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, I'd rather do it alone. I don't need a distraction." He shrugged.

"But I do." I didn't understand at first. But when I looked into his eyes, I did. He had just lost his dad. I had to remember that he was just a kid, like everybody else, and not just a demon. He had lost his dad, and his mom hated him. And everybody thought he was dead.

"Well I'll be back before you know it," I said with a smile. He moved his hand and I walked out, almost dancingly. "Bye," I said, grabbing an apple from the bowl before I left. When I opened the door, it wasn't the outside of the manor, but rather a swirling pool of light. I told you, I could create portals whenever, wherever. As soon as I stepped in, it started to disappear. This ensured that Jon couldn't follow me. As soon as I stepped out, I was in the same brick alley as before. I made sure that I had my stele, but found that I didn't. No problem. I pushed my hand through the brick wall, reaching. My portals worked this way; I could just reach into something and my hand would be somewhere else. When I dragged my hand out, I had my stele in it. It was a clear crystal with ribbons of black tainting it. I loved it. It had been my fathers, Jon told me yesterday. I walked out to the gothic church and smiled just a little. It was actually quite pretty. I tapped the door lightly, and was a bit disappointed that Jace didn't answer. It was the girl who had yelled at me, Isabelle. She smiled a little, almost darkly.

"Hi, Evangeline." She let me enter, and I did so cautiously. I didn't trust her. She just wasn't trustable. I walked further in with her behind me. Soon, someone I hadn't seen before was here. He had dark hair, and darker eyes. He was very tall, and wore glitter under his eyes. Warlock, I guessed. I turned to ask Isabelle who he was, but I felt something stab my shoulder. I didn't scream, I just looked at it. A seraph blade. I smiled slightly.

"So you _are_ tricking me." Isabelle twisted the blade, and though it hurt, I had felt enough pain to lose the feeling.

"You should be screaming by now," she said. "If you're even a shadowhunter." I looked at the thing sticking out of my shoulder.

"I've felt enough pain for a lifetime. I'm quite disappointed, actually." The warlock's fingers touched my forehead with a blue light. I didn't feel anything. "Jace doesn't know you're doing this, does he?" They didn't respond, but Isabelle got a nervous look. "Of course he doesn't. He would kill you all if he knew." The warlock's fingers suddenly started to pain on my skin. I felt it. My breathing was hitched, but I was still okay. And then she took the blade out of my skin. This made me fall to the ground.

"Bye-bye," she said. I felt a black light on my eyes. I was still conscious.

"Now look what you've done," I said in a strangled voice. "You've stained my pretty dress." Magnus and Isabelle exchanged looks. The other Lightwood boy, Alec smiled.

"Definitely related to Jace," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at this, though it came out more like a strangled cough. I didn't notice Alec walk in before. And then I heard a scream. It was my name. I felt hurt and emotions cloud my mind. I was feeling what Jace was feeling.

"Evangeline! _Evangeline_!" He was feeling my physical pain. My vision was getting worse, and my head felt so heavy. My body felt very fragile, like after Valentine did one of his experiments on me. I could almost feel the needles in my skin, the demons blood coursing through my veins.

"No…" I muttered. "No… more… stop… blood… please…" The words came out of order, and everyone in the room was curiously staring at me. "Valentine…" This got everyone's attention. As soon as my eyes closed, I saw his smile.

"_Hello, my dear. How are you today?"_ I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my lips.

"_Please_…" was my last word, before everything was gone.


	5. Odd Friendships

**Thanks to those people who reviewed... it's nice to get some feedback...**

**I know I kind of made Isabelle out to be b*tch, but I needed one for the story, so sorry the the Izzy fans!**

5

My eyes slowly opened, I felt so out of it. I found I was in an all black room. My hands and feet were chained to the walls and ceiling, and I stood in the center of the room. The first thing I did was scream loudly. I had to see what they would do. I heard voices from the corridor outside.

"You can't do this to her!" A familiar but unrecognizable voice said. "She should be higher on your list than me, Izzy! I'm a downworlder!" I was curious. The voice was too familiar.

"I can and I will, Si. Just watch me." The door opened, and four people walked in. One, Isabelle. Two, Maryse. Three, Alec. Four, a face I had seen before. I smiled weakly.

"Hello, Simon." Everybody's heads snapped to look at Simon.

"You know her?" Clary asked, shocked. Simon sighed.

"I'm sorry, Angie. I couldn't stop them." I shook my head.

"It's fine. If they want answers, I don't blame them. I was completely truthful." Isabelle's nose wrinkled.

"No you weren't." Simon growled at Isabelle.

"Isabelle Lightwood, so help me go…" he choked on the word. I remembered, vampires couldn't say anything related to god; they were demons.

"Let's take a step back," Clary said, still shocked. "How do you know her?" His eyes were fixed on mine.

"Angie, why don't you tell them?" I opened my mouth to say something, but all that escaped was a small sound. My shoulder ached. I looked down at the bloody cut in my skin. It wasn't as gruesome as I expected I to be. I blew on it, the cool, tender feeling of air like heaven on earth at this point. It was a beautiful feeling. My wound started to heal, the blood evaporating from my clothing. All but Simon were dumbstruck.

"What is she _doing_?" Alec asked. He was as shocked as the rest by now. I looked up, still weak. The wound had completely disappeared.

"I told you, I'm part angel." I remembered how they hadn't gotten a good look at my eyes before. I flipped my hair to the side, my eyes closed. "Now how can I not be an angel?" I asked, opening my eyes. They seemed a little more surprised, but kept it in range.

"So what?" Isabelle asked. "You still didn't answer. How do you know Simon?" My eyes were fixed to his now, pleading him to explain. He sighed, looking at the rest.

"Do you remember when we were on that ship?" Clary looked like she was about to throw up at the memory. "Remember when I had almost lost all my blood? Valentine had brought Angie with him. He wanted to use her against the Clave, but he never got the chance. She was locked in the same place as me, but she wasn't chained. She convinced me to drink some of her blood." I remembered how he had looked at the cut I had made on my wrist that day, like his desire was overflowing. There was much more to our relationship than he was telling them, though. "She kept me alive until you guys found me. Just before you guys came, Valentine forced her to portal out of there to keep her safe. She was too valuable to him, he couldn't lose her."

"No," I interrupted. "That wasn't Valentine, Simon. That was Jonathan." He was confused. "The figure you saw in the darkness, the voice you heard, it was Jonathan telling me to leave. He didn't want me to stay there." He shook his head.

"I'm sor…"

"It's okay," I replied. Nobody understood why he had apologized. He knew why. He knew what Jon's feelings were, and he knew how I hated it when people thought he was Valentine. It reminded me of the dark truth; he was Valentine in a sense. Isabelle made an exasperated sound.

"Simon, don't apologize to her." He shot her a look.

"Isabelle, don't chain her." She crossed her arms. I saw something on the table behind her that brought back bad memories. A dissection set. A scalpel, scissors, pins, cotton… the list could go on. Alec saw me looking at it.

"Is that making you uncomfortable?" He asked me quietly as Simon and Isabelle argued pointlessly. I slowly nodded, not sure what he would do. He covered it with the thin plastic sheet next to it. I silently thanked him. Isabelle looked at me again.

"I have questions. You're going to answer them. If you get a wrong answer, there'll be penalties." I lightly chuckled.

"Are you going to give me a time out?" Alec and Simon both smiled.

"Jace," Alec said, looking at Isabelle. "That is a Jace thing to say." Isabelle rolled her eyes, moving closer to me.

"What day were you born?" She asked. I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Valentine didn't give me birthday parties. Actually, he gave me demon blood and experiments." She held the tip of a knife to my neck. I smiled lightly. "September 13th, 1993." She took the knife away.

"So you did research," she said. "Doesn't prove a thing." I yawned.

"This is getting boring fast." The knife was back to my throat. I smiled. "Kill me. I _dare_ you." She looked hesitant. I smiled a little more. "You're weak, Isabelle Lightwood. You are too weak to be an equal to me. Too weak to be called a shadowhunter." This got her very angry. "Your mother wouldn't have hesitated to cut my throat. Your father would have killed me when I walked through the door. But you, Isabelle, you are _weak_." The knife went through my throat. My voice didn't stop. I was blocking the pain, and the effect on my body. I healing ability had that advantage. "Weak, weak, weak, weak. All you will ever be good for is your vanity, dear." And instead of twisting the knife, she did something much worse. She slapped me right across the face. Simon looked at my throat as if he was going to lunge for it. Blood, I remembered. He was a vampire. "Go ahead, Simon. Drink my blood. If Isabelle has her way, I'll be dead within an hour, anyways." Alec shook his head.

"Though that was morbid, it was still a Jace comment." Isabelle turned around and faced him.

"If you say one more thing about Jace, Alec, I will drive this knife through your skull," she said, yanking the knife out of my throat. Now Simon was even more jittery. Clary looked at him curiously.

"I thought you didn't like shadowhunter blood, Simon," she said. He looked down at the short redhead.

"It's different with Angie, I guess. And it's still blood." The day I let his drink my blood, I had asked him how it tasted. He had replied in what words he could manage.

"_Like… like a drug. Like a drug I can't OD on. Like I need it. Like nothing I've ever tasted,"_ he'd said. I wondered why. _"Why?"_ He asked me.

"_I've just wondered what my blood would taste like,"_ I had replied. And he had laughed.

"That's it," Isabelle said. "She's going to be killed right now." She was about to stab me with a seraph blade I didn't know she had. And then I moved. I went down on one knee, my hands phasing through the chains. She was dumbstruck, frozen in place. I walked right out of the chains, then started to walk backwards, into the portal that I knew would be behind me.

"Tell Jace I'll miss him, but I can't stay here if I'm to be tortured. It will be Valentine all over again. My foot was almost in the portal when Simon ran after me.

"Angie, don't!" He yelled. But I was sucked into the portal. I soon realized that I wasn't the only one, though. Simon's hand clung to my wrist as we floated through. It was like being in a breathable water, so light, yet so heavy. I got out of the portal with Simon's hand tight around my wrist. We both gasped for air, as we hadn't realized we'd been holding our breath. Actually, he had no need to gasp, but it was a human reflex. We were outside Valentine's hidden manor. I shook my head frantically.

"No, Simon, you need to get out of here! If he finds you he'll kill…" Simon was still breathing hard.

"I'm already dead. Who?" I didn't respond, trying to stand up. His hand pinned me down by the shoulder to the grass. "Who, Ange?" His dark eyes bore into mine.

"I… I can't tell you. He'll hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt, Simon." He held his breath, and I realized why. My cut was still open. The droplets of blood were spread around it, glistening in the dim sun. "I told you, drink my blood. It's a waste if I just heal it, as it will be lost." He slowly, unsurely, leaned down. I could feel his hair graze my skin lightly, like feathers. Had it gotten longer? Not possible. His lips touched the cut, and I felt him almost pull himself away. But he didn't I remembered his words. _A drug._ His lips just touched the blood, feeling it spread, feeling the wetness of it on my skin. I felt his fangs unsheathe themselves and bit my skin lightly. That cut should have hurt me, but it didn't. No. I wasn't dying that easy. I felt his weight over me, not much, but enough to crumple my dress badly. Simon's hand went to my head, smoothing out my hair. And then I felt the pull on my skin. He was drinking my blood. It was almost like a kiss, the feeling. Vampires, in and of themselves, were very persuasive creatures, and very sexual ones at that. My hands tightened, gripping the grass. It didn't hurt, but it burned with a sort of invisible, passionate flame. The softness was gone. I moaned lightly as his fangs went further into my skin. He was sucking the blood from the cut. I felt his hesitation to go any further. Soon, the cut was at a loss for blood. He released my neck from his hold, and my eyes were still closed. He stroked my hair again, lifting me up slightly. I opened my eyes, looking at him with wonder.

"How does it taste now?" I asked curiously. He smiled just a little.

"Have you ever met an alcoholic before?" He asked me. "You're my personalized brand of whiskey." I shook my head.

"I will never understand vampires." He shrugged.

"What's not to understand? I'm dead, and I'm a bloodsucker." I sighed.

"You hate it when people call you bloodsucker," I said. I heard a voice from somewhere far away.

"Angie?" Jon's voice called, still far. I tensed and got up in a hurry, creating a portal by putting my hands in a circle and letting the portal spread.

"Simon, go." He shook his head. I was close to crying. "Simon, I don't want you to die! Please go!" He was still adamant, but stood up, crossing his arms.

"Why? What's there to be afraid of?" Now I felt tears bud at the bottom lids of my eyes.

"Simon, if you love me at all, you will go," I said in a small voice. He looked down at me, contemplating it. And then he stepped into the portal. I closed the portal and wiped away my tears. Jon's voice was close now.

"Angie? Is that you?" He asked. I turned around, but suddenly felt faint. I almost fell, but he caught me. It had to be the blood loss Simon had inflicted on me. Of course, I had enjoyed that…

"Jon? I'm fine…" my voice faded. "I'll be fine," I said firmly. He looked at my neck with horror.

"What happened to you?" He asked, horrified.

"Just a cut, I can heal it if you let…" my voice faded again, and my hearing and vision were becoming fainter and fainter. "Jon…?" I said softly, unsure whether he was there or not. And then it became all black.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to see what people think of this!**


	6. A Different Perspective

**Okay, I know it's **_**really**_** different that Simon isn't in love with Isabelle, but I like twisting the storyline :D **

**Enjoy!**

6

Simon's POV

I left her there all alone. How could I be so cruel? She had done so much for me and I had just left her there. Who was I? The portal opened up into the Institute, into the room with the chains. Clary jumped at me in a hug as soon as I appeared.

"Oh, Simon, are you alright?" She asked. She said this as if Angie would ever do anything to hurt me. Never. I didn't hug her back. To this, she let go of me and looked at me with just a little hurt lining her eyes. "Simon, what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"I can't believe you, Izzy," I said, my anger shooting at Isabelle. She crossed her arms.

"Can't believe me? How about you! You're the one who's known about this girl since day one!" I growled at her again, ready to kill her right then. She had stabbed Angie in the neck. I still felt her blood on my lips, luring me into a sense of security, into a sense of… lust. Her blood was different. It was like having sugar compared to the salty taste of other blood. Jace's blood had a more bitter quality than hers.

"Izzy," Alec calmed her. She took a step back, putting the bloody knife down.

"I just don't want to trust her," Izzy said to me apologetically. "Jace is so used to having his heart ripped out. I don't want that to happen again. And why would she just straight out tell us that she was his sister? What, no hidden agenda? She knows something we don't." To this, I couldn't argue. Why hadn't she told me who 'he' was? Was she afraid? She said she didn't want him to hurt me… who would want to hurt me? Well, besides Jace when he found out that I loved her. I mean, he'd known the girl for one day, maybe less, and I already had a tie to her. Of course, at the time I hadn't known she was Jace's sister… well, this was going to be hard to explain. I felt the need to hold my hand over my heart, just to feel the beat. But I didn't have a heartbeat. I was dead. I died just a few weeks ago. Raphael wouldn't let me forget it, either. He was bent on my destruction just because I was a daylighter. I could walk in the sun without getting killed, so what? It wasn't reason to want me dead. Of course, with that special rune Clary drew on my forehead, they wouldn't be able to kill me without inflicting years of pain and suffering upon themselves. Clary shook me out of my trance like state.

"Simon? What's wrong?" She asked. I looked down at her with a bit of disgust.

"Jace trusts you so much. He shouldn't. He's opened up to this one person, and you consent to having her killed." She was appalled that I had said that to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be the nice one here and wake Jace up from the sleep _you_ put him in." As I walked away, I heard talk.

"He doesn't even _like _Jace," Izzy said, shocked.

"He hates Jace!" Clary added loudly. I went up the stairs to the ground level. I heard a voice.

"Maryse, I know you don't trust her, but he does. I'm siding with him," Robert Lightwood's voice said. I walked up the stairs, hearing Maryse Lightwood yelling at him. I knew where Jace's room was; I remembered that night Clary had gone there to show him that she could pull the cup out of the drawing. I remembered watching her leave me. Of course, at the time, all her thoughts had been absorbed with trying to find the Mortal Cup. Then the Mortal Sword. Then the Mortal Mirror. And Valentine had had all of them. I opened the door, finding Jace strewn on the bed, sleeping soundly. The rune needed to wear off, or it needed to be disrupted. I took his stele from the side of his bed and hoped that a downworlder could draw runes. We'd done it before the war, but that was a singular instance. I put a line through the rune for sleep that Clary had put on his shoulder. He immediately woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Where's Evangeline?" He asked, still getting out of his groggy, sleepy state.

"Angie's fine," I told him, to calm him. "She's safe." That was a complete lie. I didn't know if it was a lie or not. The only reason I had stepped into the portal was because I couldn't hurt her by not. Jace was no fully awake.

"Wait, Angie?" he asked, curious as to why I had said that. I immediately hit myself on the head.

"It's short for Evangeline," I replied, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything. He raised his eyebrows.

"First of all, _Angie_? Second of all, you aren't saying something." Damn. Stupid shadowhunter and his stupid senses. Jace crossed his arms. "What aren't you saying, Simon?" He asked again.

"You'd probably kill me if I said it, so how about I just fix that rune and you go back to…" He made a face, a menacing expression.

"If you've done anything to her, I will kill you, let you come back to life, and kill you again and again and again. I know how you bloodsuckers love to rise from the dead." I seriously contemplated how fast I could jump out the open window and run to Canada. Probably not fast enough.

"Well… I kinda drank her blood…" He had already pounced at me and pinned me to the floor by my neck.

"You _what_?" _Yeah_, I thought, _that's the least of it. Did I mention that I'm in love with her?_

"Hey, she told me to!" I said. She had looked beautiful, even in such pain. She managed to look beautiful with any emotion. I hadn't gotten a good look at her in the dark ship. If I had, I would have noticed how much she and Jace were similar. I know the bite hurt her, it had to. Any incision in her skin would hurt, especially if it's by razor sharp teeth. Jace was angry.

"What else, daylighter?" He asked angrily. I contemplated telling him now. What was the worst that could happen?

"Well… can you get off of me?" I asked him. His grip became tighter. "Okay, okay," I said. "I know you're going to react badly to this, but I'm in love with A…" And I slipped. "Izzy!" I said quickly. Jace gave me an odd look.

"O…kay?" He said. And then he got it. "_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH WHO?_" I just hoped he wouldn't kill me. "Your days are numbered, bloodsucker." I just prayed that Jace would forget all of this soon. Magnus opened the door.

"What's with all the shout… oh dear lord, don't tell me you two are gay." Jace shot Magnus a look before getting off of me. Magnus sighed. "If only you two were as open as me and Alec," Magnus said. I half smiled. Jace growled.

"Magnus, if I was as open as you and Alec, me and Clary would be having sex in the kitchen."

"Might as well be," I muttered. Magnus fake gasped.

"I would never." He then half smiled. "I find bedrooms preferable." This caused both me and Jace to make the same face; _way_ too much information.

"And now I know why Alec is never around," I said, getting up and starting to leave. Jace's hand shot out and stopped me. He was giving me the death glare he was so famous for.

"If you hurt her at _all_, I will inflict ten times that pain on you. Curse or no curse." I crossed my arms.

"You think I would hurt her? Now why the hell would I do that? She's just not _hurt-able_." Magnus shook his head.

"Are you two bargaining over Clary? I'm sure she'd be happy to know there's a Clary Schedule." This made me burst out into laughter.

"Magnus Bane, you are the dirtiest warlock I know," Jace said, his hand on his head. "And you don't need to know who we're talking about." Magnus started down the stairs.

"Oh Clary…" He called. Jace ran after him, about ready to kill him. That boy was crazy. I was just glad that he and Clary didn't have pet names for each other, like 'Jaceykins,' 'Clare Bear,' or something along those lines. Now _that_ would be annoying. And then my mind wandered to the subject of Angie. What if something was wrong? I had just left her. Just up and left. I wouldn't be alright until I knew she was. Hopefully, she was just fine, and I was worrying over nothing. The taste of her blood lingered in my mouth. It was so sweet. It made the demon in me come out. That insane _want_, the feeling that I wouldn't rest until she was mine. I loved that feeling, but it was poisonous. Angie hated that want because that was _exactly_ what Jonathan had felt for her. Jonathan. Oh god. 'He' was Jonathan! I had to tell Jace now! But wait… Angie said she was fine. Angie said she would figure it out. Angie said she'd be alright. I had to trust her before I went and told everybody. She'd come back. I hope.


	7. The Grand Design

**Alright, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been drowning with studying for finals and managing my Debate Team, so I've been kinda busy… well, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

7

APOV

I opened my eyes to a gorgeous blonde boy stroking my hair, watching me sadly, his skin deathly pale. He looked at my eyes, then smiled lightly.

"Hey there," he said softly.

"What happened, Jon?" I asked weakly.

"A cut to your throat. Blood loss. Where were you?" I almost laughed.

"The New York Institute. That Lightwood girl sure does stab hard." He didn't seem to find it as funny as I did.

"I should have finished her off when I had the chance in Idris," he said in a darkened voice.

"I have to go back," I said, sitting up. Mistake. I felt too lightheaded to even move. He laid me gently back down on my pillow.

"No," he said softly, "you don't. I'm keeping you here until you heal." I smiled.

My whole body started to heal quickly, the cuts closing and my blood reforming inside my body. Self healers used their own energy or whoever's what nearest. I was using Jon's and mine. He leaned back in his chair, his energy being drained from him. I was fully healed, on the other hand.

"I'm better now, and I'm going." He took my hand in a strong hold, not letting go.

"Angie, you're not alright. They'll hurt you." I smiled a little more.

"Who said I was knocking on their door this time?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You're going to sneak in through a window or something, I know you." Damn. He already knew my plan.

I put my palms on either side of his face and drained the rest of his energy into me.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, but I have to know him."

JPOV

"Let me get this straight," I growled at the three of them, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary, "you questioned her like she was a _demon_?" Clary looked the most hurt out of all of them.

"I don't trust her, Jace!" Isabelle screamed back at me. I almost lunged at her.

"Just so you know," Alec said slowly, "I'm on your side. When she returns, _if_ she returns, I'm not letting them do anything to her." I smiled lightly at him. Simon nodded.

"I'm with you, too. I don't want to hurt Angie." Even though I wanted to strangle him for loving my sister, I was happy that he wasn't fighting me, too.

"I can't believe you, Jace!" Clary yelled at me. "You've met her all of one time and you already trust her more than Isabelle or me!" I clenched my teeth, keeping back everything I wanted to say to her.

"I can't believe you of all people okayed this, Clary," I said, my voice full or true hurt. "I thought maybe you would stand up for me." Before she could say a thing in return, I turned around and walked back to my room, slamming the door shut. I heard their conversations downstairs and tried to drown them out.

I saw a black flash enter my room, disappearing as soon as it came. I took a seraph blade from my table and held it close to me.

"Hello?" I called out, seeing if anyone was there. "I'm not in the mood right now, so whoever or _whatever_ you are, feel free to leave." I laid the seraph blade down on my table right before I felt arms around me and a laugh.

"You know, if I were a Shax demon, you'd be dead, right?" She asked as she appeared, her whole body was wrapped in a black material, only her hair and face visible. I hugged her back.

"What did they do to you?" I asked upon seeing a scar on her neck I hadn't before. She shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I'm a self healer." Just then, the door opened and Simon waltzed right in.

"Hey, dude, Izzy's throwing vases at the walls, so you might want to…" he saw Angie. Within half a second, her arms had left me and were around him.

"Simon, Simon, Simon," she said with a smile. He laughed.

"Hello to you too," he said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said to him. "And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you who…"

"I figured it out, Angie," he said. "And you don't need to worry about it." I didn't understand a thing that was going on.

"Would somebody care to explain all this?" I asked the both of them. They both looked at me, then back to each other. Angie smiled.

"I'm alive, aren't I? That's explanation enough." The door opened again and Clary walked in.

"Listen, Jace, I'm…" she trailed off as soon as she saw Simon hugging Angie. "Simon!" She yelled at him as she hit him on the head.

"What?" He asked. Clary was already armed with a seraph blade. Angie flipped backwards and took mine from the table. She smirked.

"What? You don't think I spent my whole life being trained by a psycho and didn't learn anything." She was in a crouched position, ready to pounce at Clary at any moment.

"Bring it on," Clary said with a thin smile. And they jumped at each other with blades and other weapons.

Within that two seconds, Simon and I knew what we had to do. He held Angie back and I held Clary.

"Clary, she's not the enemy here!"

"Angie, you're not helping your cause!"

"Let go!" They both screamed at the same time, trying to attack us with the weapons they held.

"Watch the face!" Simon yelled as Clary swung her seraph blade. And, to make things better, Magnus walked into the room.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asked. He took a look around, took a picture with the camera that seemed to just appear, and his sparkling demeanor dropped as he fell to the ground in laughter. Everybody stopped and stared at him. "I'm so sorry… this is hilarious… I just… this is going on the Christmas cards." He, for once, was at a loss for words.

"You guys need me!" Angie yelled at Clary. Simon's arms tightened around her, restraining her. I did the same to Clary.

"For what, to kill Jace?" She screamed back.

"To keep Jace safe from Jonathan!" She screamed without thinking. Everybody froze. Jonathan was still alive? But I killed him!

"That's not possible," Clary said in a shaky voice. "Jonathan's dead." She frowned.

"He came back to Valentine's castle about three days ago with a knife through his back." She looked through her messy bangs and gave Clary a look so powerful that she dropped her blade. "I've known Jon all my life, and I'd know if he was dead. He's like a brother to me." Her lips twisted into a dark smile. "A sick, twisted, son of a bitch, but still a brother."

"Bu… but you said he was… you lied…" Clary was stuttering by now. She sunk down to her knees, my arms still around her. "What's happening?" She asked Angie in a weak voice.

"I never said Jon was dead, princess, you assumed that." Angie's voice was full of strength, yet somehow weak. She seemed weakened by this whole thing.

"If Jonathan is alive, then Jace shouldn't be," Magnus said, now back into a serious façade.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"It's the Grand Design, Simon," Magnus replied. "Jace _killed_ Jonathan, Valentine _killed_ Jace, Raziel _killed_ Valentine. We all know that Valentine is dead and Jace is alive, and we assumed that Jonathan was dead, so the Grand Design was intact. Now that Jonathan is alive, either he or Jace has to die if we don't want the Clave and the Silent Brothers involved." Wait, what?

"The Grand Design?" Clary asked in an unsure voice. Magnus sat down on my bed and crossed his legs.

"Yes, dear, the Grand Design. When Angels and Demons created the world, there was a Grand Design left behind them. Though shadowhunters believe that their purpose is to keep humans safe from evil, their true purpose is to keep in balance the Grand Design. If it falls apart, then everything will wither and die. Everything that isn't pure good or pure evil, that is." We all just stared at him incredulously. "Good and evil never collide, never like each other, and never seem to get along," Magnus said, examining his nails and not paying any attention to us.

"If that's true," Angie asked, "then why is it that I'm not killing Simon?" Simon smiled lightly.

"Because," Magnus replied, "he's not evil. Nor am I. Just by being a demon, we aren't automatically evil. I chose to help all of you out of my own heart, not for my own gain. And, I fell in love with Alec not because it would help me in the long run, but because I wanted to." I kind of understood now. Magnus smiled lightly. "Yet, I'm surprised you don't hate Simon, Evangeline," Magnus said.

"Why?" Both of them asked at the same time, Simon's arms tightening around Angie.

"Because you're more angel than human. I sensed it when I walked in, dear. It's very strong, actually… almost as if you're completely angel." Her lips opened, as if to say something, but couldn't get the words out. Simon looked down at her curiously.

"That's why your blood isn't bitter," he said, almost surprised. She shook her head.

"No, that's not possible, I'm Jace's _twin_, there's no way I'm more angel than…"

"Unless you're not," Alec said, leaning against the doorframe. "Couldn't help but overhear all the screaming." Alec walked in and sat next to Magnus. "Maybe you're his younger sibling? You don't know that Celine didn't have a child before Jace." She was so shocked that Simon had to hold her up to keep her from falling down.

"That bitch lied to me," she said through clenched teeth. "She lied to me!" Angie was trying to pry Simon's arms off of her. "Celine, you bitch, get your ass down here right now, _before_ I kill myself to get to you first!" She screamed into the sky. A swirling silver mist encased us all, and in a blink, we were in Hodge's library. Well, now it was just 'the library,' but still.

The mist shaped itself into the shape of a woman, coming into color. She looked so much like Angie and I, it was scary. Angie got out of Simon's death grip and walked up to the woman. And before anyone could stop her, we heard the crack of her hand against the woman's cheek. The woman didn't move at all. It didn't hurt her.

"Are you quite done," the woman asked, "or would you like to call Stephen down here as well?" Angie wryly laughed.

"He's really _dead_, you miserable woman." Angie was yelling at the misty woman. And I realized who she was.

"Celine," the word escaped my lips only slightly. She turned to look at me.

"Jace," she said with a thin smile.

**Just to further explain, the Grand Design is something that's lived long before the earth did… it's the reason everything can live in peace, the reason everything is alive and safe.**

**So how was it? Review and tell me!**


End file.
